


Observation

by une_artiste_discrete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/une_artiste_discrete/pseuds/une_artiste_discrete
Summary: Lupin était un observateur....
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Observation

Remus était quelqu'un d'observateur, donc oui il savait beaucoup de choses, y compris le secret que Sirius gardait loin des maraudeurs.

A vrai dire, lui-même ne l'avait vu qu'à partir de leur troisième année.

Les regards de Sirius qui se baladaient autour de lui puis retombaient sur ce même point.

Les sourires qu'il faisait brutalement et non parce qu'il était soudainement joyeux mais juste car ce point venait de passer devant lui.

Les mains qui glissent dans ses cheveux beaucoup trop souvent quand le point est proche d'eux.

Les soudaines disparitions de Sirius la nuit avec la carte et surtout le fait que non ce n'est pas pour juste baiser dans un placard comme James le taquine si souvent.

Il y a aussi les moments où Sirius écrit le nom du point sur un parchemin puis marque son nom de famille à la fin, comme pour voir si ça sonnerait bien.

Puis dès que quelqu'un approche, il jette le papier en faisant semblant de rien.

Il s'est aussi mis à lire, Lupin a vu de son sac dépasser un livre d'herbologie avec des notes dessus.

Alors que Sirius détestait ça.

Il a vu aussi quand Sirius a commencé à faire semblant de draguer.

Ses flirts étaient justes et parfaits mais c'était comme s'il les testait sur les jeunes filles afin de voir si ça sonnait bien.

Et surtout....il avait arrêté d'embrasser ses flirts passagers.

Remus avait aussi vu que Severus voyait ce qu'il se passait.

Et il lui a alors parlé avec que le noiraud attaque Sirius sur ça.

Car Moony savait que c'était le point faible de son meilleur ami et qu'une attaque sur ça, lui ferait faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Alors il a commencé à traîner avec Severus pour veiller à son silence et......

Lupin s'est observé lui-même le soir avant de se coucher.

Refaisant ses journées.

Et lui aussi il faisait comme Sirius.

Mais avec Rogue.

Sauf que contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

Severus savait pour sa lycanthropie.

Severus haïssait ses amis.

Severus le haïssait.

Et Severus aimait surtout Lily depuis des années.

Alors oui Lupin savait et il était observateur.

Mais quand les douloureuses conclusions qu'il venait de faire parvinrent à son coeur, il aurait préféré être aussi aveugle que Queudver, car au moins il aurait pu ignorer ses sentiments.


	2. Observation....et conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin était un observateur, mais il n'est pas le seul...

Kimberley petite elfe de maison travaillait à Poudlard.

Comme tous les elfes elle gardait tous les secrets de ses maîtres et voyait beaucoup de choses.

Alors quand elle a vu un élève qu'elle affectionnait soupirer et serrer son pauvre uniforme comme si tout était perdu, elle lui a tendu une barre de chocolat.

Elle savait que c'était le préféré de Monsieur Lupin et qu'à chaque visite des Maraudeurs dans les cuisines, il en demandait toujours une.

Lupin l'a alors fixé.

\- Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kimberley a juste vu que Monsieur Lupin était triste, alors elle lui a offert du bonheur.

Elle vit un sourire triste sur son visage.

Elle continua son observation en voyant ses yeux gonflés, puis ses mains pâles et les habituelles griffures qu'il avait partout sur son corps.

Kimberley savait pour la lycanthropie de Monsieur Lupin.

Elle l'a vu une nuit.

Et elle a même vu monsieur Rogue l'observer.

Il était caché derrière un pilier et semblait très inquiet car il n'arrêtait pas de dire "Lupin, non".

Et il est revenu chaque semaine, il observait depuis ce pilier les sorties des 4 amis.

Il semblait souffrir comme monsieur Lupin en ce moment-même, car monsieur Rogue dans ces moments-là avait un regard douloureux.

Comme si la distance entre lui et les jeunes hommes ne pouvait être comblée.

De nombreuses fois Kimberley a pensé que Rogue voulait juste des amis.

Mais...

Il n'avait qu'un prénom sur ses lèvres quand il semblait souffrir.

\- Les elfes de maison doivent voir beaucoup de choses, non ? dit Lupin

Kimberley savait que Monsieur Lupin changeait le sujet de conversation, mais elle n'a rien dit.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Je dois avoir un ancêtre elfe alors. dit Lupin en rigolant

Kimberley ne comprit pas pourquoi monsieur Lupin rigolait.

Mais il avait l'air d'être heureux.

Alors elle l'imita même si elle savait que son rire ressemblait à celui d'un cochon.

Lupin l'observa et lui tapota la tête.

Mais Kimberley vit au loin monsieur Rogue.

Il avait l'air en colère.

Kimberley couina par réflexe mais elle se souvint alors d'une phrase que Dumbledore avait dit un jour à un élève :

Moins et moins peuvent faire plus.

Alors Kimberley décida qu'elle allait le faire.

Elle allait additionner ses deux observations de souffrance pour que maître Rogue et Lupin arrivent à trouver le bonheur.

Et si elle se trompait, alors elle se coincerait le pied dans le four et se couperait une oreille, comme un bon elfe le fait quand il commet une chose impardonnable.

\- J'ai du chocolat pour vous monsieur Rogue, vous aussi vous devez avoir du bonheur avec monsieur Lupin. Kimberley a entendu vos murmures quand vous avez peur pour lui et elle est désolée de le dire à voix haute mais monsieur Lupin a pleuré alors Kimberley pense que monsieur Rogue devrait le savoir.

Elle commença à ramasser le premier caillou venu pour se frapper d'avoir oser dire ça, mais Lupin l'en empêcha.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- ...Lupin...tu...commença Rogue

\- Je vais bien Severus, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Tes cernes sont plus longues que le nombre de conquêtes de Black et tes yeux plus rouges que le cul d'un babouin, tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ce mensonge ?

Lupin se tut, en tenant toujours Kimberley dans les bras pour qu'elle évite de se frapper.

\- Il y a juste des mauvais moments dans la vie et...j'ai juste réalisé que c'est le cas pour moi en ce moment.

\- C'est à cause de Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sirius n'a rien avoir là-dedans.

\- Tu l'observes tout le temps ! Tu lui fais les yeux doux et souris à chacune de ses horribles blagues, tu le protèges, tu le défends même et surtout...il a son animagus qui lui permet de toujours te soutenir ! Tu l'aimes et tu l'as vu embrasser Rose aujourd'hui, ne mens pas.

Lupin se stoppa.

Il sourit doucement en comprenant.

Pendant qu'il observait Sirius et Rose.

Pendant qu'il refaisait ses journées.

Il avait oublié une chose dans ses conclusions d'observation : Severus.

Severus le regardait pendant tout ce temps, et lui n'avait rien vu.

Severus avait tout aussi mal interprété que lui ce qu'ils avaient observé.

Il s'approcha alors de lui.

\- J'observais Sirius car il cachait un secret aux Maraudeurs. Il cachait le fait d'aimer Rose car il n'a jamais....jamais aimé quelqu'un sincèrement et aussi profondément, et je trouvais juste ça surprenant, c'est tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici à pleurer ?

\- Et toi pourquoi tu es ici à essayer de me réconforter ? dit Lupin 

Severus balbutia que c'était juste car il préférait faire de tours à des personnes en pleine forme et que se battre en duel contre un canard boiteux serait honteux, mais Lupin ne manquait pas les joues pâles du noiraud qui viraient au rose.

\- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là, et bien.....je crois que tu vas devoir venir plus près pour observer la réponse.

Severus lui lança un regard méfiant.

Lupin s'avança avec Kimberley qui observait juste la scène.

Rogue se pencha donc pour voir de plus près mais....

Sa vue fut obstruée par le visage de Lupin qui l'embrassait.

Il se figea en se sachant pas quoi faire.

Lupin recula.

\- J'ai observé mes agissements et j'ai remarqué que je tenais à toi plus que je ne le pensais, voilà pourquoi j'étais ici. Car je sais bien que tu n'es pas...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Rogue l'embrassait.

\- N'ose plus jamais interpréter mes sentiments sans savoir la vérité Lupin, ou je jure que je te noierais dans mon chaudron.

\- Tu n'as pas fait la même chose avec les miens envers Sirius ?

Rogue l'ignora.

Lupin rigola et posa Kimberley au sol en la remerciant.

L’elfe observa alors la scène.

Elle vit Lupin tenir la main de Rogue qui continuait de pester et dire qu'il avait vraiment perdu trop de temps pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Elle vit aussi Lupin manger sa barre chocolatée et....bizarrement ils disparurent d'un coup.

Quand Kimberley put enfin les retrouver, monsieur Rogue avait du chocolat partout autour de la bouche.

Elle n'a pas compris.

Donc elle a juste haussé les épaules en supposant que Monsieur Rogue aimait peut-être plus le chocolat que monsieur Lupin.

Kimberley rentra donc dans la cuisine.

Elle observa le four et...

Finalement elle conclut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de punitions.

Après tout, son observation avait bien aidé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oui le nom est assez horrible pour cette elfe TwT enfin bref je suis assez heureuse de cette fin, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ !

**Author's Note:**

> Je déteste habituellement les sad end donc j'espère pouvoir écrire bientôt une suite dans laquelle Lupin sera heureux *^*


End file.
